Personal computers and other computing devices, such as smartphones, personal digital assistances, tablets, and the like, require user interfaces for the user to communicate and interact with the application or service provided on the device. However, the creation and design of these interfaces can often be quite time consuming and labor intensive. There are certain computer programs that exist that facilitate a developer's generation of a user interface. For example, one system and method is known for creating form-like user interfaces for many technologies of visualization of target screen objects on various types of platforms, in which a developer can previously create, on the basis of a developed model of the application and a selected type, a logical form of the required data objects, which afterwards forms the user interface, together with a group of logical and physical control elements. However, this solution is very labor intensive since the developer must manually create every new form. Accordingly, what is needed is a system and method enabling a developer to create an improved user interface in which the form can be generated automatically.